Today
by XocoW
Summary: A free day for Hyoga finished in a zoo and a theme park, but nothing matter if it is to help his best friend with the three kids! After all, how hard can it be? Weren't they the ones who fought against specters and save the word? Then those three are easy... maybe...
1. Chapter 1

_A little gift for my friend Smily in tumblr! With the bird bros (Ikki and Hyoga) and of course the three babies!_

 _The three kids are: Ario (my OC, son of Ikki and Shaka). Helena (characters from the anime) and Hecate (from ND). Normally they are always kids of Ikki but in this ffic he is couple of Virgo Shaka (you already saw that coming, isn't?)_

 _I hope you enjoy! Please remember English isn't my first language._

 _ **All the characters (Except Ario) belongs to Masami Kurumada / Toei Animation**_

* * *

As the day was beginning in the Sanctuary, Hyoga was going downstairs from the Aquarius temple. Sometimes during the year he would go and visit around Camus who was expecting him to be the next Gold Saint of said temple; for Hyoga wasn't an easy decision as his brothers Shiryu and Seiya saw it. One of them was happy to have the Libra cloth only when his kids were old enough and the other accepted right away to be under Aiolos training. But for Hyoga meant even more. Anyway, that day he didn't want to think about it because was one of those bright days were his depression wasn't hunting him.

He was bored so maybe could go to Rodorio while his master and Milo were fixing some business in Athena's temple with Saga and Shion. Hyoga said hello to the other saints who were in their temple... but going out the Libra temple where even Shiva throw him a kiss, the Cygnus Saint realized the Virgo temple for sure was alone. Agora was in a mission, he saw Shiva having some time with her boyfriend and Shaka was already with the three kids and Ikki in the trip they planned all the week to go to the zoo and a theme park. So when he was entering to the temple and could see Ario in the back of a pillar he found out this very weird. The youngest of Ikki's kids was trying to hide from something and was sit in the floor when Hyoga stop at his side.

"Ario?" He asked a bit concerned. "Are you ok?"

The kid saw him with big eyes but not the normal big smiled that always welcomed his favourite uncle.

"Shh... he will find me."

"Who?"

"Daddy." Ario showed a bit of worrisome.

What? Ikki was that hard with his kids? Of course not, Hyoga knew him and knew his best friend and brother could be a bit hard sometimes but… making his own young child to hide?

"But, why are you hiding from dad?"

"I did something bad and I don't want he punish me…"

Again the Cygnus Saint felt a terrible shiver in his back.

"Punish you? What do you mean?" Hyoga was a bit too much worried. He was sure Ikki wasn't like that. "Does your dad punish you?"

"Of course!" Ario said watching the other side of the pillar and be sure Ikki wasn't there. "The last time I did something bad he didn't let me eat ice cream for dessert."

Ok… Hyoga now understand it a bit better.

"Wait, that's how Ikki punish you?"

"Sometimes I even need to sleep alone or with my sister in this temple." He sighed. "You know, uncle duck? I really love be with dad Shaka but his temple sometimes scare me."

"So, Ikki has never hit you, right?"

Ario's eyes opened widely and now indeed was scared.

"Why would dad hit me!?" the kid jump to hold Hyoga's hand. "That's bad! That's ugly! And dad isn't bad nor ugly!"

"Then why do you hide?" Hyoga chuckled and went down to his knee. "I mean, your dad isn't hard."

"Well… I broke something from the kitchen. I was looking for the cookies." Ario said a bit ashamed. "But daddy is angry with my dad and I don't want him to be even angrier."

The young uncle stand up and began to think about it. They were supposed to be in the zoo and not in their temple but looked like something went wrong and Ikki and Shaka weren't the happy couple Hyoga knew. He then decide to hold Ario in his arms.

"Let's go and talk with dad. I'm sure he will not get angry."

"But… what if he does?"

"Nah, I don't think so." Hyoga began to walk to go to the main room. "By the way, were are your sisters? Aren't they with you?"

"They went to change. Daddy said we can't go to the zoo…" he sighed a bit sad. "I really wanted to go and see the penguins, and there is a baby wolf… I want to talk with them."

Hyoga smiled because of that and preferred to keep walking without saying a word. After all, Ario was still talking about how many things he wanted to ask to the animals.

Arriving to the room, Hyoga knocked the door just once to receive a not so pleasurable welcome from his brother.

"I told you to go and fu-!" Ikki was angry indeed but he needed to stop. Ario left a gasp go and quickly hold Hyoga's hair, making him scream for the pain. "Oh… I'm so sorry!" the Phoenix Saint changed his expression to hold Ario in his army. "Baby, I'm sorry."

"Why are you so angry?"

But wasn't Hyoga who asked that, but Ario. Was he scared? Not exactly, was more impressed to see his dad yelling in that way. And indeed, even Hyoga didn't like that face and yell in the moment to open the door. Ikki sighed and opened it to let his brother enter. The room was big even so the bed wasn't the first thing in the room but some sofas and a table that already had some cup of tea on it. Hyoga could smell it, it was the favourite Ikki's tea.

"So?" Hyoga asked sitting while Ikki left Ario in the bigger sofa.

"What?"

"Where is Shaka?"

"I told him to go and fuck himself in Aries house." Ikki was angry again, and didn't realize Ario was hearing and seeing him. "He might be the owner but stupid as hell and I have three kids so is more my house than his." Indeed the oldest brother was piss off. "Fucking idiot…"

"Hey!" Hyoga said angry as well. "Ario, your dad said bad words."

"That's bad!" The kid jump to the floor and run to be in front of Ikki. "Dad! Dad! I heard you! I will tell to daddy Shaka you said bad words! You don't deserve dessert."

The Phoenix Saint was with big eyes. He really didn't thought in his kid hearing him. Of course, was normal because was in the same room, but Ikki was blind of anger. He needed to calm down and just saw how Ario was indeed angry as well. Everybody was now angry for different reasons but…

"It is his fault." Ikki said in the end crossing his arms. "It is all the fault of Shaka. You see? We planned all this trip to the zoo and the theme park together and I even told him with time. But of course his big student is more important! Of course the bitch Saori…"

"Dad!" Ario throw a little punch to Ikki.

"Sorry, sorry… even Saori is more important." Ikki said. "But not MY kids. OUR kids."

"Maybe it is something important, Ikki."

"No, it isn't not."

"Then… why don't you go with the kids to those places."

"What? Had you ever being with three kids?"

Ikki said with a serious face. "When I had only Helena was easy to take care of her. When Ario arrived I was already with Shaka so was still easy except when those "episodes" occur. But then Hecate arrived and is a bit difficult to take care of three kids. They are different, so different that one is a witch and the other is waking up his cosmos."

"That's me." Ario smiled to his uncle who gave back the smile.

"And Helena is always looking for something new to learn. You see?" Ikki kept talking while Ario sat at his side. "In the zoo they want to see different animals."

"I want to talk with the penguins and the baby wolf." Ario sighed talking with himself.

"And in the theme park, Helena and Hecate can go to some games but Ario can't."

Hyoga was in silence while Ikki kept talking. He then smiled and chuckled.

"Then let's go. It's still early."

"What?" Ikki asked.

"I'll go with you and the kids. You can take care of Helena and Hecate and I'll take care of Ario."

"It isn't that simple. Sometimes my baby wants to follow Helena."

"Then I'll follow him." Hyoga was showing a bit smile not only to his brother but to his nephew. "Hey Ario, don't you want to go and tell to the penguins how amazing is your dad?"

"No, I can't." Ario crossed his arms in the same way than Ikki did some minutes ago. "Dad said bad words and that's not amazing... but... if he let us go then will be amazing." He smiled to Ikki.

The Phoenix Saint saw his little boy to then turn and see Hyoga who was still with a smile. Since he decided to be a father and not forever a Saint, Hyoga was always helping him in different ways, even with his fear of being there with three kids, the fear of love Shaka.

"Ario, go and tell to your sisters to get ready."

The kid smiled very big and his eyes were shinning.

"I'll tell to the penguins and to the baby wolf that I love you!" He said jumping to kiss Ikki and then go running out of the room.

Ikki chuckled to then stand up with his brother. Both were now smiling.

"Will be easy, right?" Hyoga said.

Then he heard something very scary. Ikki laughed very hard and hit his back.

"You will understand why Shaka meditates after this kind of trips. And you will see why even I learn it." Ikki hold his brother to walk. "Welcome to one of your most incredible missions: take care of MY kids."


	2. Chapter 2

After the kids were too excited to even say hello to the other Saints while they were going downstairs, Hyoga was indeed impressed about it. He was a kid and thought everyone was calm as he or maybe as Shun, but those three had a lot of energy and they were showing it all the way to Rodorio even when Hyoga was trying to make Ario use the security belt in his special chair. After such a fight with the kids to calm down a bit, the car was now moving to the Zoo... even so Hyoga could heard the kids talking about everything they wanted to do; Ario was still saying he could talk with the penguins and the baby wolf, Helena wanted to take pictures with her camera, specially to the birds and of course Hecate wanted to see the insects and big cats... for sure she wasn't thinking in just drop a hi but do something more.

Some more hours later they arrived to the zoo. The kids couldn't wait no more in the moment they had their tickets to run inside the zoo.

"Let's go to the penguins."

"But there are more animals than just penguins."

Hyoga and Ikki were in front if the kids before they could say more.

"The girls goes with me." Ikki said. "Hyoga, could you go with Ario to see the penguins?"

His best friend didn't mind at all, Ario was shy and very calm so would be easy to take care of him. After that they decided to begin the walk thru the zoo. The weather was perfect and the time was just great to can see the animals and go to the theme park. But while Ikki had it easy with his daughters... the Cygnus Saint had a problem and via cosmos he needed to call out to the parent of the little kid.

Of course Ikki didn't wait to run with the worse of the ideas in his head. And they were all together when found Ario crying over the lap of his uncle. The Phoenix ran and almost fall to be over his knees.

"Ario? Puppy, are you ok?" He asked holding him.

"It is... kind of... my fault?" Hyoga said a bit nervous while the other two girls arrived.

"How so?"

"He began to cry because the penguins doesn't talk." Hyoga sighed. "So I thought he was kidding and I began to cry as well."

Ikki had one of those serious murder faces to his best friend. Hyoga could feel the cosmos and didn't wait too long to hear some terrible words from it. But he was lucky to have Hecate close.

"Hey, dad, I can help."

"Oh no. I know what you mean darling and no. The magic can't solve everything."

"No, but can help." Hecate was talking as an adult more than a kid and Ikki could feel it. "I'll do it just once today, to help your son."

The Phoenix was hearing her but as well the little kid crying. It wasn't something so important to cry about but indeed Ario was someone easy to show his feelings.

"But the penguins can talk." Ikki said with a smile. "Uncle Hyoga is a penguin; he lives in a very cold place."

Hyoga was serious about that joke.

"No, uncle isn't a penguin." Ario said to make smile to Hyoga... even if that smile would be easy removed. "He is a duck, but I don't want to talk with ducks."

While Ikki was trying to don't laugh, Helena and Hecate couldn't hide a giggle and Hyoga was still serious but indeed Ario knew how to make jokes.

"Ok, fine." Ikki sighed. "Do your magic, Hecate."

She nodded and hold Ario's hand to run close where all the penguins were now eating. There Hecate hold her hands close to her mouth and began to say something. Everyone around saw the next scene as something very adorable indeed.

"Close your eyes, Ario."

"Why?"

"To make the magic work." Hecate smiled really big as she opened her hands.

The little kid didn't wait to close his eyes and then his sister placed her hands over his ears.

"Open the mouth." Ario did and Hecate touched his tongue with a finger. "You can open the eyes."

Ario did as said and saw around. Nothing was different at all.

"Now what?" Hyoga was curious of what Hecate was doing.

"Hey, dad Phoenix." The girl pushed slowly to Ario. "Hold him so he can see over the grid and then, brother, just ask them something."

Ikki wasn't totally sure, maybe was just a game but at least Ario was calming down.

In that moment Ario could see the penguins he looked a bit shy and even came close to Ikki who just smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Penguins!" He yelled. "He is a duck!" Pointing to his uncle, of course.

"Hey!" But the Duck Saint couldn't say anything when Ikki and Helena laughed.

Then some penguins turned and began to make noises. And this make Ario open his eyes and mouth very widely, not even Ikki couldn't describe his face.

"They are talking!" Ario turned to hold Ikki's cheeks. "Dad! They say uncle isn't a duck! They can talk!"

"What?" Helena came close. "I want to hear them too! It isn't fair, Hecate."

As she turned to see her younger sister, Hecate hit her in the ears and put her finger inside her mouth.

"Hecate..." Ikki was trying to calm Ario who now began to cry again. "What? Now what?"

"I can talk with the penguins!" He was so happy.

Helena was angry but her eyes opened widely as well. She turned to see the penguins and throw a gasp.

"I can hear them!"

Hyoga was impressed and Ikki was holding both kids who were yelling and having a conversation with the penguins. But then the young adult realized something.

"Hey, Hecate. Didn't you say to Ario he needed to close his eyes so the magic could work? Then why Helena didn't need to?"

Hecate smiled and chuckled.

"Nah, I just like to play with Ario. He may be a future Saint but is very innocent still."

"Penguins! I need to visit the baby wolf! See you!" Ario waved his hand while Helena said good bye as well. "Dad, dad, dad." Ario began to jump and move a lot in Ikki's arms. "Let's go with the wolf."

"Wait, does it work with all the animals?" Ikki asked to his daughter who was standing very calm.

"Yes, of course. Even birds and some marines but they are hard to understand."

Helena jump of happiness and hold her camera to then run but she needed to stop.  
"I promised to Marin and sister Shiva I would take pictures to their birds. Let's go."

"But I want to talk with the wolf."

Both adults saw each other and smiled as they already knew what the other was thinking. Ikki and Hyoga gave each other a hi-5 and the younger came close to Helena.

"See you in one hour with the lions!" Ikki said holding Ario harder. "You choose, Hecate, uncle Hyoga will go to see the birds."

None of them wait too long to run when Hecate was hesitating. But was easy for her... go to see the insects.

Taking pictures to the birds were easy when Helena even asked them to pose and show off their wings. Hyoga was happy to see her around with the camera while he was waiting close to a peacock.

"There is sister Shiva." Helena smiled coming close. "Oh, look, it is white. You know, uncle, the males are the ones who has beautiful feathers and the females are very simple... like that one."

"Then that white Peacock must be Shiva."

"He says his name is Rob." Helena laughed. "But why?"

"Isn't Shiva a girl but a boy?"

"I don't know." Helena said getting the camera ready. "She is just Shiva." The girl then looked disappointed seeing her camera.

"What?" Asked Hyoga.

"I forgot to remove pictures from it and now I don't have space. I just needed some for Shiva and I saw a beautiful quetzal that aunt Saori might like."

The Cygnus saint smiled as he pull out his cellphone and gave it to the girl.

"Take all the pictures you want."

"Really?"

"Of course! We can send it to Shiva right away as well."

"Thank you, uncle." She then took a picture to the peacock. "And Rob says thanks, he wants to show off his feathers."

"You are welcome, Rob."

For Hyoga was too funny see the little girl talking with the peacock as she was taking photos, she didn't wait too long to talk with the quetzal as well and take many more pictures. But the time was over and Hyoga asked her to go now to see the lions.

"Wait, just one more picture."

"Which bird now?" Hyoga asked without standing from the bench where he was waiting for Helena.

"A swan." The girl quickly sat at his side and put the cellphone so both of them could be in the picture. "May I send it to dad?"

Hyoga smiled very warm and pat her back softly.

"Yes, he is like old brother in the contacts."

* * *

 **Note:** I don't know if you had seeing around some twiters about a parent with three or four girls? Well, I took the idea of the penguins from one of his twiters. I was talking with a friend and we were joking that uncle Duck and Ario would be crying because of it. Yeah, Ario is like that.../p


	3. Chapter 3

After talking with the lions for a while, now the kids were eating their lunch with uncle Hyoga. Everyone was with their favourite food as vegetables for Ario who was vegetarian as his father, some rice and fish for Helena and Hecate was just too happy to can taste hamburgers. But while they were eating, the parent was at the phone and he didn't look so happy about it and for what he said Hyoga knew was Shaka the other one talking. After a while and when Ikki finished as well his lunch, they walk a bit more and were ready to go to the theme park. Hyoga was already a bit tired but didn't he and his brother walk and climb all those Sanctuary's stairs? The difference was the kids... and that was somehow a lot.

Before arriving, Hyoga could see his brother a bit too serious so he didn't mind in ask about via cosmos.

"I'm driving, we can talk later."

Hyoga sighed and insisted about it. Of course Ikki didn't like that, he hated when people kept asking specially about his personal matters.

"So Shaka and you..."

"If you don't shut up I'll break your beautiful face, Hyoga. "

"I just wanted to help... you always help me... "

Ikki then kept a bit of silence and turned to see his brother. Even if was the cosmos, Hyoga could feel it.

"We have problems and no time to fix it. Just that so stop asking. "

Sadness and some anger, but mostly sadness. Hyoga felt it and that wasn't so great; if the person who always was there at his side to give strength and energy was now sad and down, how in the world he could help? He felt a bit useless and decided to keep in silence because after all couldn't help at all.

Arriving to the theme park was different. The girls were excited but Ario was being a bit tired so in the moment Hyoga hold him, Ario cuddle and closed his eyes.

"Oh... Ikki?"

"I see. Well, lamentably he will not win a big plush in the games."

In that moment Ario stand up but was still tired. Hyoga smiled to this and decided to hold him even inside the park.

While the girls wanted to go and ride some roller coaster, Ario wasn't ready for that.

"Fine, I can stay with him while you go." Hyoga said.

"I'm hungry." Ario said tired.

"Then see you in the food court?" Ikki said holding the hands of his girls. "I know you are afraid of the roller coaster so don't worry."

"What?" Helena asked. "But you fight against spectres and more bad guys... and you afraid of the roller coaster?"

"That's not true." Hyoga answered immediately.

"If you are afraid is ok." Helena smiled.

"Maybe you can stay with Ario in the baby zone." Hecate chuckled.

"You know what?" Hyoga gave the kid to Ikki and hold the girls. "I'll go with them and you can stay with Ario."

"Ah man, thanks to god the duck's feathers doesn't get wet." Ikki kissed Ario's cheek and, before Hyoga could say something, he kept talking. "I will be in the food court, or maybe in some other game, just find me via cosmos."

Hyoga nodded but in the moment Ikki turned and Ario waved to say bye, the kids began to jump of excitement. It wasn't necessary to point out why, so he just followed and listened to them while Helena and Hecate were heading to one of the roller coaster

When he thought about a roller coaster for them, Hyoga was thinking in something small and without too much loops… but he was so wrong.

The screams and the people being all excited were a mix for the Cygnus Saint, especially the girls who were so excited.

"Hey, girls?" he asked a bit nervous. "But… aren't you too small and young to enter?"

"Well, here is where you are our good uncle and will keep quiet." Hecate smiled. "I didn't tell to dad why we can enter to the roller coasters, but we normally use a spell so they can see me taller than I really am."

Hyoga scratched his head. He wasn't sure how correctly it was but they were still alive and Hecate could do something with her magic if something bad happened, right?

Now that the three of them were in the roller coaster, Hyoga felt a bit dizzy and hold the bars very hard. Why he was so scared? It wasn't the first time doing something extreme, even Helena knew he fought with big enemies. Anyway, he couldn't think in that anymore… because the hellish nightmare began as soon as he realized. The car was moving here and there, the yells of the people, the extreme loops he didn't expect.

Some hours later, Ikki was holding a big elephant, a penguin and a bag of candies and of course Ario over his shoulders, eating a chocolate bar.

"Just be careful with my hair, puppy."

"Yes, dad." He smiled. "Do you think daddy Shaka will like the elephant?"

"I hope so."

"Do you still angry with him?"

Ikki didn't expect that answer but he needed to answer with honesty.

"Yes, Ario. But you don't need to worry about it."

"Why not?" the kid said a bit sad. "You both are my dads, you need to love each other."

The young parent didn't exactly knew what to say, but he didn't need to say anything when they found Hyoga and the girls.

"Are you ok?" Ikki asked.

Both girls were eating corn dogs, Hyoga was in the middle of the two girls with two corn dogs in the hands. Helena and Hecate were very happy, but Hyoga was pale and looked very tired.

"Ikki… your daughters are crazy as you." He said serious to then turn his sight to his friend. "Three roller coasters! Three!"

"He even threw up." Helena said.

"That's not true, I just… felt sick. Anyway… do you want?" Hyoga offered the food to his brother even knowing he didn't like the fast food.

Ikki smiled and put down Ario who moved to hold the corn dog.

"It has meat." Hecate smiled. "Eat it!"

"No…" Ario bite only the bread that had ketchup and mayo. "Dad can eat the hot dog." He then smiled and came close to Hyoga. "Do you want my chocolate bar?"

The uncle couldn't say no, he really need some sugar to balance all the terrible feeling of some minutes ago. As he hold it, the kid turn to his dad once more and this time he had other thing in his hand. The little penguin he won, well Ikki won, in a game.

"It is mine?" Hyoga asked holding it.

"Yes…" Ario was a bit shy. "Thanks for taking care of my sisters… even if you threw up."

"I didn't…" he sighed and smiled. "Thank you, Ario. Then, are you ready to go home?"

The kid nodded and the other girls jump from the bench to follow the little kid who was still eating just the bread.

"Are you ready to go home, duck?" Ikki smiled.

"You and Shaka are the strongest Saints I had ever knew…"

"Oh thanks, that's flattering but I already knew it. Now let's go before you throw up again."

"I didn't threw up!"


	4. The End

All the way back to Rodorio, the kids were a bit calmer and even Ario felt sleep easily. The same Cygnus Saint slept some minutes before arrive. After come down from the car, the kids were all happy and excited as in the beginning, something that indeed Hyoga didn't want, but now those three were Ikki's problems because they arrived to Virgo temple. But… it wasn't alone and this made Ikki be a bit serious again.

"Dad!" Helena smiled and run to hug Shaka who was waiting for them.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Ario did the same but before hold the big elephant plush that Ikki was carrying. "Look what dad Ikki won for you!"

"He did?" Shaka asked to give a glance to the two Bronze Saints. "I'm glad you had fun."

"Of course." The Phoenix saint was showing an anger face again. "Now you f- ah!"

Before he could finish, Hyoga pinched him in the arm.

"Hey, Shaka, ask to the kids about their adventures with the penguins and the roller coasters."

"Uncle Duck threw up." Hecate smiled crossing her arms.

"I didn't… you know what, never mind. I need to tell something to Ikki."

Both of them moved a bit backwards as the kids were all happy telling Shaka about all the things that happened. Ikki was still angry but he just decided to listen and keep in silence.

"Ok… so?" he asked.

"Maybe the kids wants to play with the snow."

"What?" Ikki saw him as he was sick. "The roller coasters blend your brain, right?"

"No, I mean. If you want I can take the kids with me for a while."

The old brother kept in silence while Hyoga was smiling but looked worried.

"I don't understand."

"Well, you and Shaka need time, right? Then let me give it to you, let me help you."

"Look, I'm very thankful for what you did today but…"

"The today hasn't finished yet, Ikki. I can help you a last time. Let me take the kids with me, we can play with the snow in Aquarius temple and even maybe go for some ice cream to Rodorio. And then you can talk with Shaka and fix everything. But hey, I give you time and you need to burn that stupid pride, man. You will fix shit if you are all like an angry bird with your husband."

Ikki saw back to his kids and how the Virgo Saint was playing with them with the big elephant. For a moment he smiled and then turn to hold Hyoga from the neck.

"Take care of them, ok? If not I will break your pretty face."

Hyoga laughed and both came close where the others were, still sitting in the floor and talking about all the adventures.

"Hey kids." Hyoga showed his little penguin plush. "Who wants to play with the snow? Master Camus will not mind, I'm sure."

"Can we go?" Helena smiled to Shaka.

"Of course, my kids." He answered very calm as he stand up with Ario in his arms. "I can wait for you some more mins."

"I will stay." Ikki saw him with a warm smile. "Maybe… we can cook dinner together."

The Virgo saint looked a bit surprised but his smile return to kiss Ikki and then give Ario to Hyoga who was a bit red, he still didn't know how to react when his brother and his brother-in-law acted like that.

"Thank you, Hyoga." The gold Saint smiled. "Kids, take care of him and don't make him get sick again."

"Yes, dad!" the three kids say in the same time as if they were part of a little army.

The Cygnus Saint wasn't the favourite from Shaka, but this time he maybe won some more of his esteem. So, the three kids were going upstairs with uncle Duck because, as he said, that day didn't finish yet.

* * *

I really hope you had enjoy it! and I will try to post some more works. Lamentably I hadn't finishing anything and I decided that, I will just begin to post when I finish it !


End file.
